


Color in the Dark

by ima_potatoto



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Cooking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_potatoto/pseuds/ima_potatoto
Summary: In a world where no one sees color until they meet their soulmate Colby met Sam. Colby saw colors when he met Sam, but Sam didn't. Sam lived in black and white until he met Kat.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Katrina Stuart, Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Katrina Stuart, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I saw an Instagram au and got this idea sooooooo. If you have any recommendations please comment. Thanks.

Colby has seen colors since he was 14. But no one knows that. How are you supposed to explain that your best friend is your soulmate, but you aren’t his? As far as he knew that didn’t happen. You can’t see colors until you meet your soulmate that what everyone was taught since they were children. It’s meant to be a romantic life altering moment that you share with the love of your life. But what do you do when your whole world suddenly is bright, and the other person sees absolutely nothing new? But that’s what happened to Colby. He met his best friend Sam Freshman year and immediately freaked out at all the color that he could suddenly see. But there was no reaction from Sam except for the repeated question of “are you ok?”. But that was 9 years ago, Sam and Colby were still best friends and extremely close. They have built a whole company and are as happy as could be. Sam met Katrina a 2 years ago and they both had seen colors. Colby still remembered the night that Sam had come home freaking out about how beautiful the world was in color, and about how amazing his soulmate was. He also remembered crying himself to sleep that night. And multiple nights after that. To this day Colby has not told anyone about the fact that see color. He just hides it. No one knows that he’s gay, no one knows that all those nights where he supposedly is out with a girl, he’s actually just staring off into the distance at the beach, no one really knows anything. And he’s done a good job at hiding it.


	2. Betty Crocker Would Disapprove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I mean no hate towards Kat. I think that she is an amazing extremely talented person who deserves the world.I just wanted to put that out there.  
> Also in this story I'm making Kat and Colby really close.   
> Best wishes to Sam, I hope he feels better.  
> If you have any ideas or constructive criticism it would be great to hear.   
> Thanks.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto

Colby’s POV  
………….  
I love this feeling. It’s like I’m on top of the world. The adrenaline of climbing something when one miss step could mean death, and the love of having Sam here next to me. I love moments like these, where it’s just the two of us and I don’t have to think about everything else, like the rest of the world doesn’t exist. Just the wind in my hair, the sun in the sky, and Sam and me. I wish we could just stay like this forever.   
I see Sam a few steps ahead of me staring in awe at the world around us.  
“Colby”  
He looks so peacefully and happy. I really just want to hold him in my arms right now.  
“Colby”  
What is that?  
“COLBY”  
What? I wake up on the couch in our living room. Wait. When did I fall asleep?   
“Finally, your awake, I’ve been trying to wake you up for like five minutes. We’re all going out for dinner and we can’t decide where to go. So, get your ass off the couch and help before Jake decides that we’re eating Taco Bell again.” Kat said while fake gagging.  
“But I’m comfy.” I whined. “And Taco Bell isn’t that bad.”   
“Colby we’ve had Taco Bell everyday this week. And if you don’t get up right now, I will go over there and make you get up.”   
I know she isn’t kidding but I really just don’t fell like functioning right now and when I’m tired, I get really stubborn.   
“Try me.” The second I see her smirk (the fake evil kind not sexual) I regret what I said.  
You see when Sam first brought Kat to meet me, we just kind of clicked. He could immediately tell that he was going to regret introducing us. As much as I’m jealous of her at times I’m happy that she’s a part of our lives. She’s really fun to have around and we are really good friends. Not as good as me and Sam but a pretty close second. Me and Kat have a really fun time bothering Sam. The two of us love to annoy and embarrass him as much as we possibly can and it’s really fun. She’s also the only person that knows that I’m gay and she’s been really supportive about It which is great. But that also means that she uses that to her advantage when it comes to bothering me since she knows it won’t be awkward, and that just scares me even more. But I also know that she won’t hold back to get me off the couch right now.  
The only warning I get before she is tackling me and tickling me is a small laugh. I immediately start jokingly flailing my arms and leg trying to get her to stop tickling me while both of us are laughing and screaming. A couple moments later both of us are rolling around on the floor laughing. The roommates walk in and the looks of confusion on their faces just makes us laugh more.   
Once we calm down everyone sits on the couch and we decide to just order pizza and try our hand at making a cake for a video.   
The pizza got here 20 minutes later and we all basically inhaled it.   
After that we set up to start our video for the Sam and Colby channel  
“WhAt’s uP gUYs ItS sAm aNd cOlbY!” I scream while flailing my arms and sort of falling onto Sam.  
“And today we are becoming professional chefs.” Sam said while laughing.  
“But we aren’t doing it alone.” We gestured to the others to get into the shot   
“Ahhhhh” jake screamed while naruto running past us.  
Corey walked in front of us and started doing tiktok dances.  
And Kat just jumped up on the counter next to the camera and whispered something along the lines of this being a terrible idea into the mic before sliding off the counter and standing next us.  
We filmed us making an absolute mess with box cake for the next hour. We ended up having cake batter everywhere, and somehow actual had something that vaguely resembled a cake. Jake was covered in box cake powder, I had eggs in my hair and on my shirt, and Kat had drawn a smirky face on Sam’s shirt in box cake powder. We had made a huge mess, but it was totally worth it. Unfortunately, it was about midnight at this point so we decided that we can clean the kitchen in the morning (aka we probably won’t clean it) and I went to take a shower and go to bed.  
I was so tired that for the first time this week I fell asleep without thinking about how much I wish Sam was mine.


	3. Waking Up in a Pool pt 2

Still Colby’s POV  
……..  
It’s 3:45 in the morning now. I’ve been up for about half an hour at this point and I just can’t stop thinking. I woke up from another dream about how amazing it would be to be able to just hold Sam in my arms a kiss him and call him mine. But then I woke up and had to once again deal with the crushing realization that that will never happen.   
I’ve wondered so many times about what would happen if I just told him everything. And there are so many times that I almost have. But I always stop myself before I do. Because if I told him he would hate me. And as much as it hurts sometimes seeing him and Kat kissing, I know that this pain is better than not having him in my life at all.  
I still wonder day in and day out what I did wrong. Why couldn’t he have just seen color the day we met, why couldn’t he just be mine? And why I did. Why did I see color that day? Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this constant pain? I the only answer I can ever come up with is that this is just the universe punishing me for being a mistake.  
I’ve never heard of this happening to anyone else before. Never seen anything about someone seeing color but the other person doesn’t. And I’ve searched the internet so many times, trying to find anything about what happened to me. But it always comes up with absolutely nothing. It will come up with stories of people who only saw some color until they met someone else. Stories of people that had 2 soulmates. But Sam saw nothing when he met me so that was completely off the table. But there is never anything about what a situation like mine. And every time I see absolutely nothing it just makes me feel like even more of a mess up. Because if this happened once you would think has happened before in the billions of years the world has existed. But no, it feels like it’s just me. Because I’m the only person in the existence of humanity to ever have this happen.   
But then I also remember that of all the people that this could have happened to It’s probably best that it happened to me. Because he’s happy and I respect that. I know there are some people who wouldn’t be so respectful about having the love of their life not love them back.   
I guess that of all the people he could have been soulmates with I’m glad that it’s Kat. She never gets mad when he takes time to be with me, I couldn’t be more grateful for that. And me and Kat always have tons of fun when we’re together. But there’s this feeling in the pit of my stomach of guilt that I’m pining for her boyfriend. I try to ignore it, but it keeps coming back. Like I’m hiding this awful secret that could ruin the world if anyone knew about it. Which I guess it is, but knowing that just makes me feel even worse. If that’s even possible at this point.  
And as much as I absolutely hate the situation most of the time. I also know that I wouldn’t trade this for the world. Because Sam means the world to me and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Even though I know that means that I’ll be alone for life. But at this point I’ve kind of come to terms with that.  
And then there are nights like this where I’ll lye awake hating myself for a while, then just pondering what my life would be like if things were different. Like what would have happened if hadn’t seen color that day. Would I have met my soulmate and be living happily with him? Would Sam and even be friends? But I can’t ever find a way to imagine my life without Sam. Because the two of us have done everything together, and I could never imagine it any other way.  
Then I’ll just start remembering the little things that had happened that day. Like the smile he wore today while we we’re filming and me and Kat had surprise attacked him with cake batter to the face. Or the confused but happy look he had when he had walking in on me and Kat tickling each other earlier.  
He was so happy when me and Kat had gotten along so well. And when he sees the two of us messing around his smile seems to get just a little bigger, even though he usually will be concerned about what we’re plotting.   
And I fall asleep not crying for once but smiling at the thought of him being happy.  
…….  
Sam’s POV  
……  
Me and Kat woke up early this morning so we could clean up the kitchen. I had been a lot worse than we though it would be, but that was ok. We just joked around while trying our best to get the dried cake batter off the ceiling, cabinets, and floors. Jake and Corey joined us part way through and had suggested that we try to vacuum the extra cake mix off the floor. We all laughed a lot at the funny shapes that the batter was in. We had a drawing competition in the piles of cake mix. It was fun.  
Me and Kat offered to make pancakes for everyone. But then we realized that it was almost 11 am and Colby was still asleep. So, in true trap house fashion we decided to wake him up in the most obnoxious way possible. We decided to redo the waking best friend up in pool prank.  
We decided to that we would try to get him on my back and get him on a pool floaty once we get downstairs. Jake slowly creaks Colby’s bedroom door open and we slowly creep into the room. Colby looks so peaceful right now, he always does when he’s sleeping. He always seems slightly tense during the days recently. I know he’s not telling me something, but I don’t want to push him. So, it’s nice to see him look so calm and happy in his sleep. But then I hear one of the floorboard creaks and am brough out of my trance.  
We all immediately tense at the sound hoping that it doesn’t wake Colby up. Fortunately, he’s a super deep sleeper and just snuggles into the sheets some more. And seeing that makes my heart swell.  
Everything after that is kind of a blur. We get Colby onto my back and slowly go downstairs to the kitchen where Kat and Corey held get Colby off my back onto the pool floaty that Jake blew up. We all work together to get Colby out to the pool and carefully put the floaty in the pool. We gently push him out into the middle of the pool and start quietly laughing.   
We decide to start blasting music and throwing stuff at him. He takes a second to wake up, he looks really confused at first and then looses his balance and falls into the pool. It was absolutely hilarious. He surfaces again and starts shaking his hair like a dog. That just made me laugh more. He’s smiling and swimming towards us.   
“Good Morning Colby’ I said in between laughs.  
“Good Morning Sam” He says while slowly walking towards me.  
Then he starts picking up his pace and I start running away. He chases me around for a couple minutes before he catches me and tackles me to the ground. Both of us laughing as he roles off me. He looks at me like he’s about to say something, but he doesn’t.   
I slowly stand up and give him my hand to help him up. He takes it and I pull him up. We all start to walk back inside panting from running around. As we’re walking, I swear I hear him say something under his breath as we walk. But when I ask, he says that he didn’t say anything. But I hear him whisper again under his breath and it confuses me so much.   
It sounds like he said that my eyes are a beautiful blue. But that would make no sense. Because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet, right? He would have told he if he had. I must just be hearing things. But why does the idea of him having met his soulmate make me feel sick. I should be happy for him, but the idea of him spending time with anyone else makes me sick.  
I know I’m just overthinking it. He would tell me if he met his soulmate. I’m probably just hearing things. But now I can’t stop thinking about him leaving me for someone else.  
…….  
Colby’s POV  
……  
That scared me half to death. But looked so pretty and happy. His eyes are really bright today and I think I accidentally said that out loud. When he asked what I said I almost died because if he heard that he would start to ask questions and I’m not ready for that.  
But he seems to believe me and doesn’t ask anymore questions after that. He’s acting a little weird. But it’s probably nothing.  
Sam and Kat offer to make pancakes while I go change and dry off. When I come back downstairs, we all have family breakfast. We laugh and smile while stuffing our faces with pancakes and syrup. We offer Jake 5 bucks to chug a bottle of syrup and it was hilarious. It made a mess, but I love moments like these. I love these people and they make me really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo y'all,  
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update this but ill try to update as much as I can.  
> I hope you like this chapter. There's some actual plot now. Yay.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	4. Overthinking?

Sam’s POV  
…..  
Today was really nice. We had a family day and just lazed around in our PJ’s all day. Jake and Corey left us alone at about 3 to play video games. So, Kat, Colby, and I decided to make a blanket fort and watch some movies. It was nice to have a relaxing day to just do nothing.  
Kat had to leave for rehearsals for a music video. So, me and Colby ordered some post mates and talked for a while. Eventually we parted ways and went to bed.  
But I can’t stop think about what Colby said earlier. For all I know I was just hearing things, but he seemed so defensive about it when I asked. And even if he didn’t, I just can’t stop thinking about what I’ll do when he eventually does meet his soulmate.   
I would be happy, but I can’t help but get this awful feeling in my gut at the idea of Colby spending his time with someone else. I wish that things could stay just how they were today. Just Kat, Colby, and I having fun together. Because it felt like everything was right with the world today. Like there was nothing wrong in the world.   
But I know that eventually Colby will find his soulmate and will love her with all of his heart. And he will be happy without me. But that doesn’t make the idea any less unsettling.   
At the same time, it’s kind of weird to think about the fact that he’s gone this long without seeing color. Most people find their soulmate by the time they turn 18. So, the fact that he’s 23 and hasn’t found her yet is unusual.  
But what If he already did? What if he did and just decided not to tell me. But he wouldn’t do that right? He would tell me if he met his soulmate. We tell each other everything so why wouldn’t he tell me something that big.  
What am I thinking? He has never mentioned anything about seeing color until today and even then, I probably just miss heard him. I’m definitely just over thinking this. In the years and years, the two of us have been friends the only time he really acted weird or showed anything near attraction to anyone was when we met. He acted really overwhelmed but that just because he found someone to talk to. I mean I know I shocked him because I felt it to. But now that I think about it, the only time I’ve really heard him compliment how someone looked was agreeing with me about the senior drum major, complimenting me, and saying that Kat looked perfectly fine when she would ask.   
And I don’t think I’ve seen him actively trying to find his soulmate. He occasionally will go off and hook up with someone, but never mentions anything beyond that. He seems content in just living without a soulmate and just third wheeling me and Kat every now and then. Although it’s never really third wheeling since he just seems to fit in just right with the two of us. It just kind of works. I almost prefer those dates. Having Colby there just makes me feel complete. I think Kat feels the same because she seems to recommend more dates with Colby tagging along.  
But Colby seems to be getting increasingly more tense. Not by much but I can tell that he is kind of on edge. I want to talk to him about it, but I don’t want to push him.  
My thoughts get interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.  
…..  
Colby’s POV  
…..  
Today was great. It was nice to relax and laugh with my friends.   
But I can tell there was something on Sam’s mind. It would only be for short periods of time and then he would be fine. But I can tell that something was up. What worries me is he was fine up until I slipped up about his eyes. And I’m really hoping that if he heard what I said he just thinks that he misheard me.  
I’m tired but I just can’t seem to fall asleep. So, I’m going to go get food from the kitchen. Eating seems to help calm my mind at least a little. I remember back in the old trap house I would get so scared when there would be someone else eating at 3 in the morning. But eventually it just turned into a regular thing.  
As I’m walking, I see that Sam’s bedroom light is still on. Maybe I should go knock. If he’s still awake maybe, we could just talk for a little bit. But it’s kind of late and I don’t want to wake him up if he just fell asleep with the lights on.  
I end up knocking any way. He answers a few seconds later and seems wide awake.   
“Hi”  
“Hello”  
“I saw your light was on and thought that I might as well knock.” I said while standing awkwardly in the doorway.  
“Yeah I was just laying around thinking. You can come in if you want.” He said while stepping aside gesturing for me to walk in. So, I did. I went and face planted onto his bed.  
“You do know that its possible to just lay down right.” He said playfully  
“to bad” but it was muffled into the bed, so it just sounded like a groan. He seemed to understand though.   
He proceeded to pick me up and lay me down on my back.   
We sat and talk about anything and everything for a little while. Before he asked  
“You would tell me if you met your soulmate. Right?” he seemed nervous. It caught me by surprise. What do I say to that? I can’t tell him that I already did. And that its him. So, I tried to quickly reply. And hope he believes it.  
“Of course, I would. Why wouldn’t I.”   
“I don’t know, I’m just over thinking.” He seems so nervous and kid of embarrassed. It’s adorable.  
“Sam trust me if I ever find my soulmate you will be the first one to know. I would never keep that from you.” He nods. I can tell he’s tired and I am to, so I say  
“hey, come here” I opened my arms and he snuggles into my chest.   
We end up falling asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Here's some fluff and anxiety. With a little bit of Sam's perspective.  
> I might put in Kats pov next chapter. We'll see.  
> Have a nice night.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	5. Internal Battles

Kat’s POV  
…..  
(The Next Day)  
…..  
Most of the time I can forget about it. Forget about this whole situation. But then there are days like today. Days when I just can’t stop thinking about it. And what’s worse is that today was a dance rehearsal. So, I couldn’t focus because I kept getting stuck in my head.  
Rehearsals just ended and I can’t wait to get home. I just want to take a nice shower, get on some PJ’s, order some pizza, and be lazy for the rest of the day. But at the same time, I want something to just distract me from my thoughts. Because it’s been 2 years since it happened and I still don’t exactly understand it, or really want to think about it.  
…..  
Flashback  
…..  
2 years ago, I met the love of my life. My soulmate. And I couldn’t be happier. The world was so beautiful in color. But it seemed sort of muted. Everyone always said how bright and beautiful color is. And it is beautiful it just wasn’t as vibrant as I thought it would be. But then only a couple days later Sam told me I was meeting someone super important to him. Sam introduced me to his best friend. Colby. And that day was an interesting one. Because I had been absolutely terrified of what would happen. Because I had been told about how close the two were. I didn’t want to mess this up. But when I met Colby it almost scared me. Because when I saw him the got that little bit brighter. Suddenly everything fit that description that everyone said about color. But that’s Colby. My soulmates best friend. So why did that change the color around me? That’s not supposed to happen.  
At the time I had been super confused and scared. But I was able to forget about It for a while. It was surprising how well me and Colby got along. But it was nice how easy it was to forget about eh rest of the world when I was with him. And even crazier how easy it was to do that when it was Sam, Colby, and I. It’s kid of weird.  
That night I got home and immediately started freaking out. Because “what just happened!”. I was so confused. That’s my soulmates best friend. So why does it feel so right to be with both of them? I googled it and found out that some people have more than one soulmate. Is that what’s happening here? But that can’t be right. If they were both my soulmate then they would be each other’s soulmates. And they would know that already since they’ve known each other for years. They would have mentioned it if they were. So then what happened with Colby?  
…..  
End Flashback  
…..  
I still don’t exactly know what happened that day. But I’ve just decided to except it. I’ve dug around on the internet multiple times since then. I found out that one thing that can happen when someone has multiple soulmates is that they’ll only see some colors, muted colors, and in rare cases the color change will be so small that they don’t even notice until they meet all of their soulmates.. How much color they see doesn’t change how much they are soulmates; it just does that for no reason.  
I’ve considered that maybe that’s what happened. But I try not to think about it. But when I do, I seem to have the same outcome. And that’s that I’m not completely opposed to Colby being my soulmate. I’m not opposed to the idea that it could be me, Sam, and Colby in a relationship. But that also scares me. I shouldn’t be thinking about this, but yet I keep coming back to the idea that that’s what happened with us.  
But I’m too scared to bring it up to either of them. How are you supposed to say to your soulmate that you think that he may not be your only soulmate? And that you think his best friend is your other soulmate. Because I don’t want to start a conversation like that.  
I don’t know what to think or do. So, I just ignore it. Like I have for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked to see Kat's pov.  
> I just put this story up on Wattpad if you want to check it out on there.  
> I hope y'all are having a good day.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	6. Kat is the Supportive GF We All Need

Sam’s POV  
…..  
I woke up this morning in Colby’s arms. And I can’t deny that I really liked that. Which doesn’t bother me as much as it should. I mean he’s my best friend and I met my soulmate already. So why did that feel so right?  
Me and Colby tried to make Eggos but we some how messed that up. I didn’t know it was even possible to mess up Eggos. But some how we did. So we just had cereal. And ended up having a mini food fight. That made a mess but it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. So I think we are professionals at making a mess. Who needs YouTube when you can just ruin your kitchen at least twice day?   
Colby had to go film a video for his personal channel. So, I’ve been alone for about 20 minutes so far, since Jake and Corey went out to do who knows what. I’ve sat here and I’m trying to ignore my thoughts about what Colby might have said yesterday and how I feel about that and this morning. I know Colby told me not to worry about, and I’m trying to, but I just can’t stop thinking about it.  
Why was I so happy to wake up in his arms? Why does he seem like he’s hiding something? Did he actually say my eyes were a beautiful blue yesterday? Am I going crazy? Why can’t I just let it go? (no pun intended).  
I can’t deal with this. I need to talk to someone about this. Corey and Jake are off filming so I can’t talk to them. But I think Kat got out of rehearsal a little while ago. So, I guess I can text her about it. This will be interesting.  
Me- hey  
Kat <3- hi  
Me- do you want to go get something to eat  
Kat<3- ofc  
Me- Just warning I really need to talk to someone right now cause I’m kinda freaking out.  
Kat<3- Are you ok  
Me- idk anymore I’m just Really confused  
Kat<3- Why don’t you come over to my apartment and you can tell me what’s going on   
Me- k   
Me- I’ll be there in 20  
Kat<3- k  
Kat<3- c u soon  
I guess I have to get going now. So, I quick fix my hair since it’s a mess and get going. I get to apartment (togetherment?) about 15 minutes later and knock on her door. She let me in, and we go to her couch and sit down. She immediately pulls me into a hug, and I hug her back. Eventually I pull away and look down at my hands.  
“Sam what’s up?”  
“So, do you remember a couple days ago when we woke Colby up in the pool and he Chased me around?”  
“How could I forget that was hilarious.”  
“It was. But after that when we were heading back inside, I think I heard Colby say something.”  
“Ok? What did he say?”  
“Well I’m not sure if he said it because he whispered it under his breathe. So, I might have just been hearing things. I asked him about it, and he denied it, so I don’t know if he actually said it.”  
“What do you think he said.”  
I kept looking down at my hands in my lap. I’m scared. I should have just stayed home and not said anyth-  
“Sam., I promise what ever you think he said it’s not going to change anything. I want to help you ok. No judgment.” I searched her eyes for any sign that she was lying but I only found truthful concern.  
“Um.”  
“It’s ok. Take your time.” She started rubbing my back and it’s really helping to calm me down. She always knows what to do when I’m stressed.   
I looked her straight in the eyes and said  
“I think he said that my eyes were a really beautiful blue.”  
She gasped at that.  
“It confused me to. I don’t understand. If he can see color that means he met his soulmate. SO why didn’t he tell me.” I was on the verge of crying. Kat pulled me into a hug. It seemed like she was thinking about what to say next.  
“It’s ok. I’m sure that if he met his soulmate that he would tell you. If you want, I can talk to him about it and see what he says.”  
“That would be great.” I pulled her even tighter into the hug.  
“But for now, lets order some pizza and binge some movies ok. Get your mind off of things. I’ll talk to him in the morning. For now, lets just cuddle and relax ok?”  
“That sounds great.”  
And that’s exactly what we did for the rest of the night. We binged some movies on Netflix and ate pizza and popcorn on Kat’s couch. I ended up staying the night. She’s just going to come with me back to the Trap House in the morning. She seems a little deep in thought, but that’s understandable seeing as I just told her that Colby might have met his soulmate and hadn’t told us. But other than that, it was really relaxing and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Chapter 6 already, it's crazy. That being said I probably won't be posting again until Monday.  
> But Monday's chapter will probably be longer so that's good.  
> I hope you like the Sam and Kat fluff. There is no where near enough of it in the fandom.  
> Any way this story is up on wattpad if you want to check it out on there.  
> Ya'll are amazing. Have a great weekend. See ya next week.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	7. Crying Confessions

Kat’s POV  
…..  
Sam fell asleep but I just can’t seem to get out of my head. If my theory is true than Colby can see color and has for a while. Because maybe the three of us are all soulmates. That would explain what happened with me when I met Colby. And maybe Colby knows to and just didn’t say anything because is scared, just like I am. Or maybe the two of them only saw so little when they met that it wasn’t noticeable. I want to mention it to Colby when I talk to him tomorrow. But there is always the chance that I’m just over thinking this, and I’ll just make an absolute fool out myself and things will just be confusing and messy. But I think it might be worth the risk this time.   
I’ll do it. I think I just have to go for it and hope for the best. Because if this goes how I think (hope) it will go, then I will finally have a definite answer to my biggest question. And Colby won’t have to hide anything. And we could be a happy soulmate trio. I think that settles my internal debate. I’m going to sleep and hope that tomorrow goes well.  
…..  
The next morning  
…..  
Me and Sam are about to leave. I’m really nervous, but I can’t tell Sam that. He’s still completely oblivious to this whole maybe trio situation. I just hope this doesn’t mess everything up.   
We just got to the Trap House. I feel like I’m about to throw up but also jump up and down in excitement, at the same time. I tell Sam to give me some alone time with Colby to try and talk this out. He agrees. But I still make him promise that he won’t eavesdrop or try to interrupt this. The last thing I need right now is to have my boyfriend walk in on me confronting his best friend about a possible love triangle.  
Sam goes to the kitchen to get food. And I head to Colby’s bedroom door. I stand outside the door and take a second to breathe. This will be fine. I can do this. Then I knock.  
…..  
Colby’s POV  
…..  
I woke up to a knock at my door. I’m hoping it’s Sam, he didn’t come home last night, and I was really worried.   
I open the door and Kat is standing there. She looks really nervous. This concerns me for multiple reasons. For one she never goes to my room unless she’s with Sam, trying to prank me, or waking me up. But she’s never this nice about waking me up. Plus, Kat is almost never this visibly nervous.  
“Hey. What’s up?” I asked nervously.   
“Um can we talk? In private.” Her tone of voice is even more nervous. But now I’m even more scared.   
“Uh yeah. Come in.” I said while stepping aside and opening my door a little wider to let her into my room.  
“So, what’s wrong you seem really nervous.” I said while scratching the back of my neck nervously.  
“Um can we sit down. This is serious. And I don’t want you to faint or fall over or something.”  
“Yeah sure.” We walked over to my sofa. From there I made it obvious that she was in charge of this conversation. And for her to just start talking.  
“So, Sam came over to my apartment last night. And he was freaking out. He mentioned something.”  
“Ok? What did he mention?”  
“Well he started telling me that he was worried that you were hiding something from him.”  
She paused. It seemed like she was preparing herself for something. Now I’m really worried.   
“Um Colby… did you meet your soulmate? And not tell us?” She was look down at her hands now. But I wasn’t paying much attention to that. What do I say to that? I can’t exactly tell her that her boyfriend, my best friend was my soulmate! How do I lie my way out of this? What do I do? I can’t think straight right now (pun fully intended). I’m hyperventilating now.   
But then there was a comforting hand rubbing circles on my back. I look up and see Kat with a soft expression on her face. She pulls me into a hug. And suddenly I’m crying. Not just crying, full on sobbing. But she’s just holding me and whispering comforting words into my ear.   
Eventually I calm down and she pulls away. She looks me in the eye while covering my hand with hers. And she says   
“Colby. It’s him isn’t it? You saw colors for Sam, right?” She seemed so sweet about it almost like she was happy about it. But I just can’t keep it in anymore.   
I nod my head. She pulls me into a hug. She seems so happy about this. Why is she so happy right now?  
“Colby, for years now I thought I was going insane. The day I met Sam and saw color for the first time I was so happy. But the world in color didn’t really live up to what everyone made it out to be. I just didn’t seem as bright as a though it would be. That was until Sam introduced me to you. Everything got brighter the moment I met you. I understand that this may not make whole lot of sense right now, but I think that the three of us might be soulmates.” She was crying now. But they seemed more like happy and relieved tears.  
But now that I think back to that day, a couple colors did seem just a little bit more vibrant after I met her. Maybe she’s right. I’m still crying but not as much as I was before, and for a completely different reason.  
“I think your right. Its kind of makes sense doesn’t it. The two of us get along so well. We have from the beginning.” Now we are both hugging again. But I think that clinging might be a better word. It all makes so much more sense now. How the three of us just clicked so well together. Why the two of them seemed to take me with them on dates all the time. Because maybe I wasn’t meant to be a third wheel for the rest of my life. And if I’m being honest, I’m not upset about this new discovery at all. If anything, I’m super happy about it.  
We stayed hugging for a couple minutes before we both finally pulled away.  
“But what about Sam? He didn’t see anything the day that I met him. Does he even know that your doing this right now?” I asked.  
“Sam asked me to talk to you about what you had said a couple days ago. He doesn’t know that I was going to talk about the possibility that you could be our soulmate. As for him “not” seeing anything the day you met, I’ve done a lot of research on this and I think I know why he didn’t react when you met. Some people only see a certain amount of color before they have met all of there soulmates. Basically, he just saw so little color when he met you that he didn’t notice it. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, or that he loves you any less, it just means that the universe decided that that’s how his life was going to play out. Just like how you saw so little when you met me that you didn’t notice a difference.”  
“I guess that makes sense. But how do we tell Sam about this?”  
“We can worry about that later. Right now, I think we’ve been in her long enough that Sam is probably about to explode with worry.” She jokes.  
We both laugh at that. It’s nice to know that this truly changes nothing, and we can still joke around. We stand up to leave and share one last hug and smile before leaving my room to go talk to Sam. Let’s see how this goes.  
We both look at each other with one last deep breath and open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Big chapter yay. Colby and Kat talking things out and finally figuring things out.  
> Anyway, I'm going to be posting once a day again so that's good.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Ya'll are amazing. Have a good night  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	8. Not a Chapter

Heyo,  
I don’t have a chapter today. Sorry.   
I will put out a longer chapter tomorrow.  
I’m sorry, I just didn't have the time to write today.  
Have a nice night.  
Sincerely,  
Potatoto


	9. The Big Moment pt 1

Sam’s POV  
During Kat and Colby’s conversation  
…..  
Kat went into Colby’s room about 10 minutes ago and I went to the kitchen to get food. Jake and Corey left a note on the counter saying that they went over to the crack house for the day and should be back by dinner time.   
I have half a mind to try to eavesdrop on Kat and Colby, but I know that if either of them found out I was listening I wouldn’t hear the end of it.  
So instead I just wait in silence and try to “accidentally” hear what they are saying. I know that the conversation the two of them are having is personal but the two of them mean the world two me and want to make sure that Colby is ok. And Kat since she seemed a little off last night. I just want to be sure they are both ok.  
But at the same time, I don’t want to disrespect their privacy, and Kat seemed pretty adamant about time not interrupting their conversation. So, I stay in the kitchen until I hear crying from upstairs. It sounds like Colby is balling his eyes out. I feel so bad. I just want to give him hug and tell him that what ever is wrong will get better and that it will be ok. But I know Kat is handling the situation and I don’t want to make Colby uncomfortable. Seeing as it’s kind of seemed like I had something to do with this issue, since he insisted that there was nothing wrong when there obviously was. So once again I stay downstairs, but I do move to the couch in the living room since it’s more comfortable that the kitchen.  
…..  
1 hour later  
…..  
I wake up to the sound of a door creaking open. When did I fall asleep? But then I hear Colby and Kat coming out of Colby’s room and the thought slips my mind. Once Colby walks into the living room I pull him into a hug. He looks like he’s been crying for days. My heart breaks at the sight. He hugs back immediately. It’s more of a koala grip for dear life than a hug though. He has his entire body pressed as close to mine as he possibly could and has his head tucked into my neck. It’s kind of cute. Wait what? Never mind I don’t know why I thought that. I look at Kat and mouth   
“what happened?”  
She waves it off. With a look that said that I’ll understand in a minute.  
Colby pulls away and gives me a small teary-eyed smile. My heart practically melted at the sight.  
“Colbs are you ok? What happened?” I asked with concern in my voice.   
Colby look at Kat and the two of them shared a look. Kat nodded slightly and said  
“Whenever you’re ready. You don’t have to do this today.” She was so sincere in her words. I could tell Colby appreciated her words. Colby nodded and seemed to be having an internal debate. Eventually he said  
“I want to do this now if that’s ok with you. I don’t know about you Kat, but I don’t know how much longer I can keep this a secret.” He seemed nervous as he said that but at the same time, he seemed determined. Kat nodded at his statement.  
Wait does that mean that she knows or has known what was going on with him? That confused me but before I could full process it there was a hand on my shoulder guiding me to sit down on the couch. Colby sat on the foot stool thing in front of me and Kat sat next to him. Colby was sitting close enough that our knees were pressed against each other. And Kat had one of her hand on my knee with her side pressed against Colby.  
This seemed serious. And that made me even more nervous.   
“Umm so that day you threw me into the pool.” Colby started. He seemed really nervous. Kat just gave him a reassuring nod and picked up his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way.  
I know that most people would be worried about their girlfriend being so touchy with their best friend, but this is a normal occurrence and has been for months. The three of us are really close, plus we are just naturally very touchy people.  
“So that day you did hear me say something. I hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but I did. I said that…” He took a deep breath before starting to talk again. “Umm I said that your eyes were an extra bright blue that morning.” What? Wait so he can see colors. I have so many questions. Kat seemed to notice my internal freak out and said  
“Sam calm down just take a second and pick one question to start with ok.” She was being really comforting. Colby looked even more nervous now.  
“Colby?” I asked kind of quietly.  
“Yeah Sam?” He stuttered out. Seeing him this scared made my heart break. I really want to hug him right now.  
“That means you met your soulmate. Right?”  
“Um yeah It does.”  
‘Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me? That’s great news dude.” I said smiling. But he didn’t seem quite as happy about it. Which made me worry more, meeting your soulmate is one of the best moments of your life. He should be happy he met his, right. Does that mean that his soulmate is like a serial killer or something?”  
“Well umm I didn’t tell you because at the time I was really confused about what had actually happened.”   
“What do you mean.” I asked politely with lots of confusion in my voice.  
“Well when I met my soulmate, well one of them” He whispered the last part under his breathe so id didn’t quite hear it. “He didn’t react. Like he didn’t see any difference.”  
“Wait what? Is that even possible?” I’m so confused.  
“Well I didn’t understand it either. For years I’ve been really confused about it. I still was when you came to talk to me a couple days ago. I’ve just learned to hide it because I didn’t know how to explain it. When Kat came to talk to me earlier, she gave me an explanation that finally starts to clear things up a bit.” He looks so relieved to have said that.  
“Years? Colby why didn’t you tell me? And what did Kat know about it?” Colby looked at Kat and she just gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Sam there are so many times I wanted to tell you. So many times, that I was about to. But Sam before I tell you who it is, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you won’t hate me.” He looked so scared.  
“Colby. Colby look at me.” I tilted up his chin, so he was looking me in the eye. “Colbs I could never hate you. You mean the world to me. Without you I wouldn’t be me. I don’t think there is any way I could ever hate you.” He was crying now. So, I pulled him into my chest and give him a big hug. He hugged back but eventually pulled back and looked me in the eye. He seemed a lot more confident now.  
“Sam, I didn’t tell you because… well I saw colors when I met you.”  
What? But we… he… what? But now that I think about it, it makes sense. The way he would look at me and how he never actively looked for his soulmate. But then I saw color with Kat, so what does that mean?  
“Sam” Kat broke me out of my thoughts.  
“Sam, I know your probably really confused right now, but I need you to listen to me ok. What I’m about to tell you will probably clear up a lot.” So, I looked up. I couldn’t figure out what Colby was thinking. But I could see the tears running down his face. So, I pulled him into another hug. He seemed surprised at first but didn’t pull back. I don’t know how could have ever thought that I would hate him for this. I just want to fully understand the situation. I looked at Kat. Now she seemed nervous, but she was also smiling at me and Colby. So, I guess that’s a good sign.  
I nodded and she started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Here ya go. Big chapter. Yay.   
> The rest is coming tomorrow.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Sorry about not having a chapter yesterday. I feel really bad about it.  
> Anyway see ya'll tomorrow.  
> Have a good night.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	10. The Big Moment pt 2

Colby’s POV  
…..  
Kat started explaining her side of the situation, but I was only partially paying attention. I just poured my guts out to Sam. I finally told him my biggest secret. And he doesn’t hate me. I thought for sure that telling him would change everything.   
But then he pulled me into a hug and is holding me on his chest now. I’m so happy to not have to hide it anymore. I hug him just a little bit tighter and hear a little giggle slip from his lips.   
That’s when I remember that Kat was still trying to explain the situation to him. And I tune back into what’s happening.  
“So, after I met you, I was so happy. I really was and I still am. But those could days before you introduced me to Colby, I couldn’t stop thinking about how the world in color didn’t really live up to what everyone had said it would be. I thought it would be brighter. But then you had me meet Colby, and when I met him everything got brighter. I didn’t know what to think or say. So, I said nothing. For years I’ve been trying to figure out what happened that day. But then you told me about what had happened with Colby and it all just kind of clicked. So, I think that maybe Colby might be our soulmate to. I think the three of us might be soulmates.”   
And hearing her say that calmed me. I don’t know why but knowing I’m not the only one that has been confused about this for years is reassuring. I look up at Sam and he seems to be stuck in his head. Like he’s trying to fully process everything she just said. And the situation in general. So, I hug him just a little bit tighter, in the hopes that it will help to ground him and reassure him that everything is ok.  
…..  
Sam’s POV  
…..  
“For years I’ve been trying to figure out what happened that day. But then you told me about what had happened with Colby and it all just kind of clicked. So, I think that maybe Colby might be our soulmate to. I think the three of us might be soulmates.” Kat finished.  
So, the both of them have been holding this in for years and didn’t tell me. Why didn’t they just tell me. It makes sense though. Kat and Colby clicked the moment they met. And I always thought that it was adorable seeing the two of them messing around together. And if I really think about it both of them seemed a bit happier after they met.  
And now that I think about it the day, I met Colby the black and white just got a little bit brighter. And the grays had a slight tint of purple to them. But I never really noticed since I was worried about Colby when he freaked out. Oh yeah, I completely just ignored what that could have meant. But looking back I can picture the exact moment he must have seen color.   
That’s when I feel Colby squeeze my torso a little bit. And I look down at his cuddled into my chest, he looks absolutely adorable like this. And I look over at Kat, who is just watching me and Colby with a small smile on her face.  
I use my free arm to wave her over with a smile on my face. She immediately practically jumps on the two of us. She pulls us into a hug, and I don’t think I’ve been happier. The idea that I can spend the rest of my life with the two most important people in my life makes me so happy.  
I slowly pull away and look at the both of them. We all have tear tracks running down out cheeks at this point. Honestly, we look like a mess but the two of them look as stunning as always.  
“Colby, Kat, if you two want to try this” point at the three of us “I am fully down to do this. I’m surprised but I’m so happy.”  
Colby’s face lights up at what I just said and is now nodding vigorously. Kat just says a small but strong  
“yeah.”  
“Sam?” I hear Colby wisher out.  
“Yeah Colbs?”  
“Are you sure about this?” He says with an emphasis we he says “you”.  
“Colby” I say well looking him directly in the eye “I don’t think I’ve ever been this sure about something in my life. The two of you are my whole world. And now that I think about it, the day I met you the black and white got brighter. I just didn’t really think about it at the time.”  
We all are hugging again, and I wish we could just stay like this forever. In each other’s arms. That’s when Kat pulls away and say’s  
“I’m so happy. But I’m going to go to my apartment. I think you two need some time to just figure things out. If you two decide to do anything physical in any way you have my full consent. Just tell me in the morning, ok?” Me and Colby both blush at the statement. Kat just laughs.  
“I’m serious. I know you two. You guys have had so much sexual tension building for years weather you noticed it or not. But I do think that one of the most important things to keeping this relationship going is going to be communication. Now like I said I’m going to let you guys have some space so you can do what have to do. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”  
She gives me a kiss. And she goes to Colby I can see it on her face that she wants to give him a kiss but doesn’t want to push things. So, she settles on giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I can see the blush on his cheeks and it’s absolutely adorable. Then she leaves me and Colby by ourselves.  
There’s a moment of awkward silence between the two of us. Neither of us really knows what to do in this situation. Colby ended up pretty much on my lap. So, I turn him around so he’s facing me, our faces were a lot closer than I thought they would be. But I don’t really mind. And judging by the blush on Colby’s face, he doesn’t seem to mind either.  
I rest my forehead against his, and just stare into his eye’s. He tilts his head just a little and leans just that little bit more, and his lips are now just barely hovering over mine. I give him a little nod.  
And then our lips are pressed against each other. And god is that an amazing feeling. Having him this close to me is amazing.   
And the two of us spend the rest of the night like that.   
Jake and Corey come back for dinner and we order Taco Bell. Me and Colby decided that we aren’t going to tell them just yet. We are going to fully figure out what is happening with us before we tell them.  
After dinner we go watch a movie. Colby cuddles himself into my chest during the movie and eventually falls asleep on my chest.  
When the movie ends Jake and Corey head to their rooms to go to bed. I sit there debating if I should wake Colbs up or not. I eventually decided to pick him up bridal style and carry him upstairs. He looked to adorable asleep to wake him up.  
I place him on his bed and tuck him in. He cuddles into the sheets and I practically swoon at the sight. Is it possible for him to get anymore adorable?  
I go to leave to my room but right before I get to the door, I hear a small  
“wait.”  
I turn around and see Colby making grabby hands at me.  
“Stay with me tonight?” God he really is adorable.  
“Of course, Colbs.” I say with a small smile.  
I turn off the lights and Climb under the sheets next to him. He snuggles up to my side and give him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Goodnight Colbs.” I whispered.  
“Night night Sammy”  
And that’s how we fell asleep. Snuggling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> This chapter was one of my favorites by far.   
> So here is a boat load of fluff for you guys.  
> I hope you enjoyed. I absolutely love writing this for you guys.  
> Thank you guys so much.  
> New chapter tomorrow.  
> Have a nice night  
> Ya'll are amazing  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	11. Kat is Soft and We All Know It

Kat’s POV  
As she leaves the trap house  
…..  
I’m so happy that Sam took it that well. I could tell how nervous Colby was to tell him. But when Sam was so accepting of it, it really felt amazing. All of it did. Finally, fully understanding what I had been wondering for years. Having both of these wonderful boys in my life. I can’t imagine how happy Colby must be though. He’s been keeping this down for years, it must be such a relief to finally be able to act on his feelings.  
The two of them mean the world to me. Seeing them both so happy makes me happy. I guess that’s what it’s like truly having your soulmates with you.   
I want so badly to stay with them right now and just stay in their arms. But I know that Sam and Colby still have things to sort out. They need some time alone together. Time to fully figure things out and talk it out.   
Plus, I think that I need a little time to process everything to. A lot has happened in the past 24 hours, and I don’t think I’ve fully processed it all yet. I’m so happy though. I’ve had Sam by my side for years already and I love him so much. And I’ve had Colby as one of my best friends for years. Having both of them as my soulmates is going to be a big change. But it’s a change that I am fully prepared for. And couldn’t happier about. I just hope they both feel the same way.  
But knowing them, they probably are making out right now. I’ve seen the longing looks in both their eyes for years. I’ve just ignored them. But now that they have permition to I know that things are going to be physical between the two of them pretty fast. But right now, that doesn’t matter.  
The physical side of things can wait. For now, I just want to have the two of them with me, just want to have the loving looks and hugs. The closeness of having them with me.   
I know that the next couple days or weeks will be confusing. With figuring out when we tell the fans, when we tell our families and friends. But I know that as long as we have each other we will be ok.   
But for now, I’m home now. And I’m suddenly really tired. So, I change into my pj’s and go to bed. The only thing on my mind when I fall asleep is Sam and Colby. And I am so unbelievably happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Sorry about the chapter being short. I had a family night so I didn't get much time to write.  
> So here's a little bit of Kat's perspective.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I'll see you guys on Monday.  
> Thanks so much.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	12. Horny Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> So I haven't watched a lot of Corey La Barrie's videos, but the ones I have watched always made laugh. I feel so bad that that happened to him. It's so sad that this happened to him. He had so much to live for. Life is such a special thing that we all should cherish. Rest in peace Corey. He will be missed greatly.  
> Be safe everyone. Love ya'll.

Colby’s POV  
…..  
I wake up with something really warm wrapped around me. I snuggled into the warmth. Then heard a deep inhale. That woke me up a bit more. I realized that that something was someone. And that someone was Sam. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest. I saw a light blush on his cheeks, and that when I felt it. Something hard pressed against my thigh.  
That woke me up. It took me a second to process that and make sense of what it meant. But when I did, I was blushing to. Because that means that I just pushed myself against his peepee.  
“sorry” I squeaked out. Wow could I be more awkward.  
“It’s f-fine” His little stutter was adorable. He was blushing even more now. His face looked like a tomato. It was really cute.  
That’s when I realized that I was still pressed up against him. I went to move away to give him some privacy, so he could take care of his “issue”, but he just pulled me back against him.  
“Sorry. This is really awkward.” I giggled “but stay here I’ll back in a minute.” He then got out of my bed and went to the bathroom.  
It’s funny. Me and Sam have woken up in much more embarrassing situations in the past. With TFIL trips and tours, me and Sam have had plenty of experience waking up hard and pressed against each other. But it seems so much different now. So much more intimate, knowing that it is very much possible that I caused that. And the idea of that makes me a little horny. But I don’t want to think about that right now. We still have so much we need that talk about and clear up. So, I grab my phone and scroll through insta to distract myself.  
Sam comes back a few minutes later. His “issue” seems to have been fixed. He comes over to my bed a climbs back under the covers next to me. I turn my phone off and put in down on the nightstand. He pulls me into his chest and holds me in his arms. I smile and close my eyes a little. I love this, being in his arms just feels so right.  
“Did you see what you do to me? You caused that baby. God your so hot Colbs. There are so many things that I want to do to you.” He whispered in my ear. That makes me shiver a little.  
But before we could get caught up in the moment and do something that we will probably regret, I pull away from him. I playfully climb over him and say  
“Geez you horny ass. Don’t even take me out for dinner first. Yeesh. Makes me think you haven’t gotten any in forever. You sound like a horny hormonal teenager.” I giggle and playfully roll my eyes. I give him a fake glare, but he pulls me down on his chest and says  
“That’s what you do to me baby. You make me like that.” He goes to pull me into a kiss and using all the self-control I have left I pull away and get off the bed. I then pull him up with me. I pull him into a hug and say  
“Well your just gonna have to wait. Because I’m hungry and Kat will probably be here soon. So, we are going to be good soulmates and make some breakfast for our girlfriend.” I giggled. Then I realized what I had said. I immediately pulled back thinking that I had just screwed up. But Sam just held me and said  
“I guess your right, but our girlfriend won’t get here for a while. So, I think we still have time to at least have a good morning kiss.” And he pulls me into a kiss. He seems to have calmed down, which is a relief because I don’t want to make any drastic decisions right now. The kiss was sweet and full of love. I’m so happy to finally be able to do this, I don’t think I’ll ever get bored of this. He pulls away and smiles at me.  
I grab his hand and pull him downstairs to the kitchen. I know that Jake and Corey are never awake this early, so me and Sam don’t have to worry about hiding this. I know we won’t be able to hide it from them for long, but we still need time to talk things out before we tell them.  
I start making pancakes and tell Sam to set out plates, syrup, and butter. He also puts on some quiet music. I’m about halfway through pancake making when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I smile when I feel Sam nuzzle his face into my neck. It’s so sweet and blissful.  
Both of us are snapped out of our loving daze by the doorbell going off. Sam unwraps himself from me to get the door.  
Sam and Kat walk into the kitchen as I finish the pancakes and set them on the table.  
“Hey Kat.” I said in a cheery voice.  
“Hi Colby.” She walked over and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away moments later and gave me a questioning look. I nodded and then she kissed me. Kissing Kat was a lot different from kissing Sam. She was a lot softer and tasted sweeter. It was nice.  
We pulled apart and Kat went over and gave Sam a kiss. Seeing them kiss was actually really sweet. It used to hurt my heart a little to see them kiss, but now it just made me smile knowing that I’m now a part of that.  
Sam came over and gave me a kiss. But not like earlier. This was long but it wasn’t full of lust. It was full of love and passion but wasn’t in any way sexual. It left me breathless. I could see Kat smiling at us out of the corner of my eye. She gave a little kat call (get it? A “Kat” call. Haha I’m so funny. Lol I’m a mess.). We all just looked at each other for a second before all of us broke out in laughter.  
We all ate breakfast while just joking around. It was fun. Being with the two of them always is.  
After we eat the three of us try to clean our dishes but end up getting distracted by all the bubbles. Me and Kat gave Sam a bubble beard. It was hilarious.  
After we clean or dishes, we go to the backyard and sit in the grass like children. We role around in the grass and laugh for a little while.  
But eventually we calm down and decide that it’s time we talk about everything. So that’s what we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Here is some horny Sam. I'm just going to say that I could not write that with a straight face. (Lol gay jokes)  
> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> New chapter out tomorrow, as always.  
> Have a nice night.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	13. Insecurities

Kat’s POV  
…..  
We are sitting on the grass now. And it’s time to address questions and just everything.  
“So, what are we? Like are we boyfriend’s girlfriend?” Since neither of them seemed to want to start I did.   
“Well I’m totally down if you guys are.” Sam said.  
“I know I am.” I said. Then me and Sam turned to Colby. We both looked at him expectantly. He seemed like he was in his head. So, Sam went over and started waving and snapping his fingers in front of Colby’s face. That seemed to get Colby out of his head, and he seemed startled.  
“Umm I mean only if you two are. I don’t want to overstep boundaries. Since I’m coming into your relationship. I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.” He seemed so nervous; he’s looking down at his hands in his lap. He shouldn’t be worrying about that. It’s kind of sad but sweet that he is willing to push down his very obvious feelings so that me and Sam aren’t uncomfortable. But he should also know that he could never make us uncomfortable. Me and Sam shared a look. Then Sam said  
“Colbs, look at me. You are in no way overstepping any boundaries right now. Me and Kat both want you to be with us. You mean the world to us Colbs. So, if you will have us, we would love to be you girlfriend and boyfriend. What do you say?”  
“Yes, of course. I don’t think you understand how long I’ve been wanting you to say that.” And Now Colby had a huge smile on his face, and happy tears running down his cheeks. Sam pulls him into a hug, and I go over to join them, my two boyfriends.   
Wow that’s weird to think about. But weird in a good way. I really like it.  
I know that the three of us dating is going to be rough at times, but I know it’s going to be worth it.   
We pull away from the hug and Sam pulls Colby in for a kiss. I have to admit that seeing the two of them kiss makes me smile. I know Colby had wanted this for years. And there’s just something about see your two soulmates kiss that makes your heart happy.  
Next thing I know I’m being pulled into a kiss by Sam. It surprised me at first, but I quickly relaxed into it. The Sam was pulling away and Colby was pulling me in for a kiss to.   
And of course, Jake and Corey choose that exact moment to walk out of the house. One of them let out a scream of disbelief. Both of them stood there in total shock.  
Sam decided to add to Jake and Corey’s shock by pulling Colby into a long kiss.   
Jake and Corey just look even more shocked now, if that’s even possible. Personally, I thought it was absolutely hilarious and burst out laughing.  
I guess we have to explain our whole situation to them now two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Sorry for the short chapter tonight.   
> But at least the three of them are official now. Yay.  
> Here's some fluff to make up for last chapter's lack of it.  
> Have a nice night.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	14. Pranks Gone Wrong?

Jake’s POV  
…..  
I just woke up and decide to go get breakfast. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Corey sitting the with a bowl of cereal looking at his phone.   
I decide to try and scare him. So, I sneak up behind him and yell in his ear. He freaked out. He practically jumped onto the ceiling. I was laughing so hard I almost started crying.   
Once he calmed down, he jokingly flipped me off. Which I just laughed at.  
I went to get a bowl for some cereal and noticed that there were some dishes in the sink. Which means that Sam and Colby are awake. I’m in a pranking mood today and this seems like the perfect opportunity to prank them.  
“Hey Corey.” I say and try to sound as innocent as possible.  
“Jake what ever your planning I’m not helping you.” He said.   
“But Corey.” I whined.   
“Fine but if anything goes wrong just know I’m blaming it all on you.” He said with joking anger.  
“Yay. Ok so Sam and Colby are awake, and I want to try and scare them.” I said cheerfully.  
“Fine, but where are they then?”  
“Knowing them, they’re either in Colby’s room or in the back yard.”  
“Let’s check the back yard first.”  
“Oki doki.” And then I started skipping towards the back door. Corey followed behind me. I opened the door and Corey said  
“Why thank you kind sir.” In a funny voice.  
“Oh, you are very welcome sir.” I joked back.  
Then we both laughed a little.  
We walked into the yard and Corey froze. I turned to see what he was looking at. It took me a second to process what I was seeing but once I did, I let out a screech.  
I saw Sam look at me and Corey then pull Colby into a kiss. Which just left me even move shocked. Kat started laughing but I barely noticed it, I’m to busy trying to figure out what the hell I just saw.   
Colby was kissing Kat. Sam should be kicking his ass, right? But then Sam kissed Colby, and Kat seemed perfectly fine with that? What is happening?  
I was snapped out of my confused daze by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sam, Colby, and Kat herding me and Corey inside the house.  
They guided us to the living room. Me and Corey sat on the couch and Sam, Kat, and Colby stood Infront of us.  
“What just happened?” Corey half yelled out in confusion.  
“Yeah seriously what was that? I added.  
The three of them looked at each other. They all gave little nods and then looked back at us.  
“Well…” Sam started.  
“You see, we just, umm.” Colby said.  
They all looked at each other again and Kat just rolled her eyes.  
“What these two dumbo’s are trying to say is that three of us are soulmates.” What! Kat just said that like it was nothing. Like this just happens on the daily.  
“WhAt!” Corey screamed from next to me.  
“yeah what he said.” I said while pointing at Corey.  
“I guess we should start from the beginning. So, well the day I met Sam I saw colors for the first time. I didn’t say anything because he didn’t seem to have seen anything. So just hid it for years. When Sam first told me, he met his soulmate my heart broke. But then I met Kat and was happy for them. At the time I didn’t really notice it but now that I’m looking back on it, the day I met Kat the world got a little bit brighter.” Colby blurted out. He seemed nervous but relieved. Sam pulled him into his chest, and I could see Colby melt into his touch.  
“Yeah. The day I met Sam I saw color but was kind of disappointed, everyone had said that color was so bright but to me it was kind of dull. But then I met Colby and the world got so much more vibrant. I didn’t understand it at the time, so I didn’t say anything either. Then a couple days ago Sam mentioned that Colby had said something weird under his breathe. That proved my theory that maybe the three of us could be soulmates. So yesterday I went and talked to Colby about it and we both realized that it was true.” Kat said.  
“And we all just officially decided that we are dating.” Sam added. Then he pulled Kat and Colby into a hug. I had to admit that they all looked really happy. It’s so adorable and sweet. They were all smiling now.  
“That’s great guys.” I said  
“You three are adorable together.” Corey said   
“Thank you, guys.”  
There was a pause before Sam said  
“Come here.” And gestured for us to join the hug.  
Me and Corey Join the hug. It was nice. We really are a family. I’m happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Sorry it's so late. But here ya go.   
> Jake and Corey know now. Yay.  
> I'm gonna go sleep now.  
> Have a nice night.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	15. Trap Family Day

Corey’s POV  
…..  
That was crazy. I can’t say that I didn’t see it or something like it coming though. When I originally met Sam and Colby, I thought they were soulmates. They really do give off the couple vibe, so knowing that they are actually together makes sense. And everyone already knew that Colby and Kat were great friends, so that works out to. I was surprised at first, but it really fits them.  
We decided to have a family day, no camera’s, no phones, just us having a fun bonding day to just be us. We are starting with a cooking contest to see who can make the best lunch. But we’re doing it in teams. Me and Jake vs. Sam and Colby, and Kat is going to be the judge. We set a timer for 10 minutes and start cooking. Me and Jake are going to try to make a mini pizza with a side of Cheetos and some soda. So, we grab a tortilla, pizza sauce, and cheese and get to work. We try to make it as neat as possible, but it’s us and we end up making a mess of red sauce and cheese on the counter. We put that in the toaster oven and get a plate. Jake has sauce all over his face and cheese in his hair. How he manages to make that much of a mess I don’t know. Jake decides to attack me with red sauce. I started screaming and running around the kitchen. At this point Kat was laughing her head off, and Sam and Colby we’re trying to focus but kept laughing at our stupidity.  
We heard the toaster oven go off and both immediately went back to work. At this point there’s two minutes left on the timer, so we hurriedly cut the pizz. Put it on the plate, surround it with Cheetos, and fill a glass with soda. The timer goes off as soon as we finish.  
Sam and Colby made a quesadilla and put tortilla chips and salsa on the plate to. Kat takes a bite of both meals. She takes a very dramatic pause before saying  
“Drum roll please. And the winner is … Sam and Colby!” she says. Sam and Colby hug each other and then hug Kat.   
“Rigged!” I screamed  
“So, rigged. We all know that me and Corey are superior!” Jake Screamed right after me.  
We all look at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.   
We ate our lunches while joking around and just genuinely having fun. Sam, Colby, and Kat were leaning on each other and occasionally jokingly feeding each other. It was cute. They really work well together.   
We had a dance party in the living room for a while. It was really just us jumping around and flinging our bodies around for no reason whatsoever. Me and Kat tried to teach them how to dance, let’s just say that that ended with Sam, Colby, and Jake in a pile on the floor.  
Then we got changed into bathing suits and went out to the pool. We put on Spotify and started swimming around. It was fun, we had a competition to see who could do the best trick off the rock wall into the pool. It was all innocent fun until Sam and Colby started basically eyeing each other’s bodies really obviously. Me and Jake we fake gaging and Kat was just laughing. Sam and Colby were blushing now and laughing with us.  
Eventually we decide to order some food and get changed into pj’s. We all go our separate ways. When the food gets here, we all rush downstairs and got to the kitchen. Sam was wearing one of Colby’s sweatshirts and joggers. Colby was wearing some of Sam’s merch and was wrapped in a blanket. Kat was wearing a mix of Sam and Colby’s clothing, since she didn’t have any of her own at the house. And Jake was wearing his no name merch, like always.   
We ate and then went into the movie room and put on High School Musical, because why not. We danced around for most of that movie. But it was still relatively early when we finished that, so we put on Love Simon, since it’s amazing. When the movie was done Jake had fallen asleep and so had Kat. I woke up Jake and we waved good night to Sam and Colby.  
That was a really fun day.  
…..  
Colby’s POV  
…..  
After Jake and Corey left the three of us just sat there for a while enjoying each other’s presence. Eventually we decided to go to bed, but Kat was still asleep, and she looked to peaceful to wake her up. So, Sam picked her up and we went up to the bedrooms.  
I went to go into my room, but before I could I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see a half-asleep Kat looking at me from Sam’s arms. She then said  
“Sleep with us?” She said it like a plead. It was sweet.  
“Are your sure?” I asked looking at both her and Sam. I really don’t want to overstep boundaries.   
“Yes Colby, we are sure. Believe it or not we like having you around. We are in a relationship with you because we want to spend time with you. So, if you don’t mind, we would love to be able to cuddle you tonight.” Sam said. But not in a mad way. He said it in a sweet but stern voice.   
I just smiled a nodded. The followed them into Sam’s room. I opened the door for them since Sam was still holding Kat. Sam carried Kat over to the bed and put her under the sheets. But me being awkward was just standing by the door not really sure what to do. Once Sam was sure that Kat was comfortable, he came over to me. He must be able to tell that I didn’t know what to do. He pulled me into a hug.  
“It’s ok to go over to the bed you know.” He whispered in my ear.  
“You know that I don’t know how couply things work.” I said back.  
“Then let us teach you. Colbs, me and Kat really do want you to be with us. I know that your doubting it. But trust me, we really like you.” He pulled away from the hug and gave me a smile. I smiled back. He then pulled me into a kiss. It was long and filled with love. It wasn’t lustful or even slightly sexually. It was just sweet, it’s really nice.  
“Come on you two I’m tired and in need of cuddles.” Kat said tiredly from the bed in a whiny a really cute whiny voice.  
The two of us laughed a little bit before going over to the bed. Sam sort of pushed me onto the bed so I wouldn’t just awkwardly stand there. Then he hoped under the covers next to me.   
We all sat next to each other for a minute before wordlessly agreeing that we all wanted to cuddle. We ended up in somewhat of a pile, but it was nice. That was probably the most peaceful and happy I’ve ever been when I fall asleep.  
I think I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I fell asleep before I could finish the chapter, I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.  
> Also I'd just like to say that tortilla pizza is amazing. You should try it.  
> Here's some more fluff.  
> I really hope you liked the chapter.  
> Have a great weekend.  
> You guys are awesome, you mean the world to me.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	16. Packing Potatos

Colby’s POV  
A couple weeks later  
…..  
Wow, the last couple weeks have been great. We haven’t told anyone else about the three of us since the day we told Jake and Corey. But we are ok with that.   
Me, Sam, Corey, and Jake are going back to Kansas tomorrow for a filming trip tomorrow. So, me and Sam are going to stay for a couple days after filming to tell our parents about everything. We are also going to be flying Kat down for that. It’s going to be interesting.   
I’m exited to see my parents again, but I feel like it’s going to be so different now. Everything was so different last time I saw them. I don’t know how they are going to react, and that has to be the most stressful part. But at least I’ll have Sam and Kat there with me through it all.  
But for now I’m just trying to distract myself by packing for the trip. Our parents are letting us stay in our childhood homes, so I don’t have to pack as much as normal, but I stull have to get filming equipment together. So since I have nothing better to do I’m organizing and reorganizing all our equipment. Then packing and repacking it.   
Eventually that got repetitive though so I’m going to get something to eat. Usually there is at least one person in the kitchen at all times, but Corey and Jake are packing, and Sam is getting a shower. And I know what your thinking, I should go and interrupt Sam’s shower or something. But we haven’t done anything sexual yet. Sam, Kat, and I decided to wait on that, we don’t want our first time to do drunken or just on a whim. But that doesn’t mean that I haven’t strongly considered just saying fuck it and going for it.   
I’m snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a crash followed by a shriek and groan of pain. I look over and see Jake lying on the floor after most likely sliding into the counter.  
“Are you good brother?” I asked in that one voice. (you know the voice I mean.)  
“Brother what happened brother.” Corey said with a slightly concerned tone as he entered the kitchen.  
“The counter attacked me hip brother!” Jake said over dramatically while getting off the floor.  
“That looked like it hurt brother.” I said.  
“It did brother. I am now incapable of movement. You must carry me everywhere from now on.” Jake said jokingly.  
“Jake we are not letting you turn into a potato.” Corey said while crossing his arms in playfully stern voice.  
“But my dream is to become a potato. How can you try to take that away from me?” Jake said while fake crying.  
“Jake I will help you fulfill your dream, get on me back brother, I will carry you everywhere.” I said while Jake latched onto me.  
“See Corey, this is what a supportive friend does. Supportive friends help friends accomplish their dreams.” Jake said dramatically.   
I started sass walking away while Jake did a diva snap. And of course, Sam chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. This went wrong in two ways, the first one being that Sam looked confused out of his mind. The second being the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his hair was still wet. Now look I’m not usually a super horny person, but these past couple weeks have had a toll on me.   
When I saw him like that I almost passed out, to the point that I lost my balance and fell over, with Jake still on my back. So now the two of us were on the floor, Sam a Corey were laughing, and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from Sam. Corey helped Jake off the floor, but I didn’t really notice that. I was two focused on the fact that Sam is now right in front of me, looking like that, and he seemed to be giving me the same look back.  
But our little moment was interrupted by Jake.  
“Can you two take your eye fucking to a different room. We DO NOT need to see that.”  
I blushed at the statement and Sam did to. He held his hand out to help me up, and I took it. He turned me around, so my back was against his chest and held my waist.  
“So, we are leaving for the airport in 20 minutes. Get your stuff and let’s get going. Jake go to the bathroom now, so you don’t whine about it the entire way to the airport, Corey make sure you have everything, Colbs is the filming stuff together?” Sam said. Jake and Corey went to go do what they were told. Sam always does this when we go on trips, he remembers when things go wrong and always makes sure they won’t go wrong again. I just nodded and leaned into his chest.  
“Hi baby.” He said softly while tightening his grip around my waist.  
I hummed and turned around in his grip so I’m facing him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned up and gave him a short peck on the lips. But before I could pull away, he pulled me back. I will never get tired of this. The next couple days are going to be tough since we won’t really be able to kiss each other. I pulled away and took a second to just stare into his eyes.  
“Come on love bugs we have a plane to catch.” Jake screeched from the entry way.  
“We’re coming, yeesh.” Sam answered. He pulled me into a tight hug before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the front door. I grabbed the filming equipment on the way out. We made our way to the uber that is taking us to the airport.   
Off we go, back home. This is going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Happy Monday people. Hope you had a nice weekend.  
> Here's some fluff and horny boi's.  
> Your comments and support mean the world. Thank you guys so much.  
> Love ya'll.  
> See you tomorrow.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	17. Stressed Sleepy Boi's

Sam’s POV  
…..  
We just landed in Kansas. Jake immediately ran to the bathroom, Corey followed him but with a lot less enthusiasm. Colby stayed with me outside the bathroom. He’s leaning against my shoulder basically asleep, it’s absolutely adorable. But I can’t fully appreciate it since I’m half asleep to. It’s almost 10 PM at this point and it’s been a tiring day.   
I’m startled out of my thoughts by Jake running out of the bathroom screaming. I see Corey following him out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face. I give Corey a look of ‘what is happening’ he just shoots back a look of ‘I have no fucking clue’.  
“Jake calm down we are in an airport, you’re scarring people. What happened?” I asked. I tried not to be too loud though because Colby was still asleep on my shoulder and don’t want to wake him up. He looks so peaceful and I know how stressed he’s been about telling his parents, so I want him to have a least a little time where he doesn’t worry too much.  
“I waved my hands under the sink to get the water to turn on, and it just started shooting everywhere. The sink tried to attack me Sam!” He was obviously just being over dramatic for the fun of it, but now that he’s facing me, I can see that the front of his shirt is absolutely soaking wet. I just rolled my eyes.  
“Come on we need to get the rental car and get going.” I said. Now I guess I have to wake Colby up, I really don’t want to, but I don’t know what else to do.  
“Sam if you want, we can carry the filming equipment so you can carry him.” Corey then motioned at Colby.  
“Yeah, we know that this is stressful for him. You take care of him and we can take care of the equipment.” Jake added with a small smile.  
“Thank you, guys, so much.” I said. Then I managed to get Colby onto my back without waking him up somehow.   
The four of us made our way to the rental car, we got a few odd looks, but it’s nothing we aren’t used to. We look very LA and that stands out a lot in Kansas.   
We got our bags into the trunk of the car, I out Colby into the passenger seat and Corey and Jake the back. It’s seriously a miracle he hasn’t woken up yet, he really is a deep sleeper. And now we are on the road, we are going to Colby’s house first so that I can get him to bed.   
I get startled out of my thoughts by a hand on mine on the gear shift (I think that’s what it’s called).” I look over to see Colby’s eye’s open the smallest bit. He gives me a small smile and I give him a smile back.   
“Welcome back from the dead Colbs.”   
He gave a lighthearted huff of a laugh.  
That’s when I notice that we are about to get to his house. As I turn into the driveway, I say  
“We’re here.”  
I hear a ‘yay’ from Jake followed by the slamming of his door as he basically falls out of the car. Corey climbs out next.   
Jake seemed to have gotten Colby’s parents attention, the two of them walk out the door and give us a sweet  
“Hi boys” from Colby’s mom and a   
“Hi” from his dad.  
I look over at Colby and give his hand one last reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car.  
“Sam it’s good to see you.” And a big hug from Colby’s mom. She always gives the best hugs.  
“Hi Mrs. Brock” I say.  
“How have you buys been? It’s been so long.” She says while going to hug Jake, Corey, and Colby who finally got out of the car.  
“We’ve been great.” Jake says joyfully. While pulling Colby’s dad into a hug he was most definitely not expecting.  
“Hi mom.” Colby said quietly but happily. He’s smiling, I’m gad he doesn’t seem to be worry too much yet.  
“Come on inside, I have some fresh cookies and milk.” She smiled and waved us all inside.  
We grabbed our stuff from the trunk and made our way inside. We had a really nice conversation with Colby’s parents, but they could tell that we are all super tired, so they sent us to sleep. Our original plan was for me and Corey to go to my parent’s house, but we are really tired and don’t want to risk falling asleep while driving. So, Jake and Corey and staying in the Brock’s guest room and I’m staying with Colby.  
I quick texted my parents and said that we would come by in the morning.  
Me and Colby curled up on his bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.  
…..  
Colby’s Mom’s POV  
…..  
Colby left his phone charger on the counter in the kitchen. So, I picked it up to give it to him before he falls asleep. But when I get to his room the lights are off. So, I quietly open the door to put his charger on his nightstand. But when I walk in, I see Sam and Colby curled up together. I smiled at that.   
The two of them really are good friends. (If only she knew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> Here's some soft sleepy Colby for you.   
> Also I just feel like Jake is one of those people that gets really over energetic when tired.  
> We meet the parents finally, Yay.  
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support, it means the world.  
> See ya'll tomorrow.  
> Love ya.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	18. And That's On Being Awkward

Colby’s POV  
…..  
I wake up in Sam’s arms, so of course I snuggle into his chest. I will never get tired of waking up next to him, or Kat for that matter. Sam pulls me to his chest.  
“Good morning beautiful.”  
“Good morning cutie.” I smiled and booped his nose. He scrunched up his nose and it’s absolutely adorable.  
“You are so annoying.” He said with a fake pout.  
“You love me.” I replied before I realized what I had said. Then I started freaking out, we haven’t said anything about that yet. But before I could fully freak out Sam did something I was not expecting.  
“Yeah, I do. I really love you Colbs.” He blushed the entire time he said it. He has his hand running through the hair on the back of my head, so when I tired to hide my blush from him, he just pulled my head back up so he could see my face.  
“I love you to. So much.” And then he pulled me into the sweetest kiss.  
But of course, my mom chose that exact moment to knock on my bedroom door to wake us up. We immediately jumped apart from each other and tried to act normal. Key word ‘tried’.  
“Wake up boys, you father and I made breakfa… are you two ok?” She looked at us confused.  
We replied with a chorus of nervous yup’s and mhmm’s. While nodding our heads and just doing an absolutely terrible job at being inconspicuous.  
She just gave us a nod with a look that very much said ‘I don’t believe you, but I’m not going to ask questions. Then she closed my door and left.  
I looked over at Sam and burst out laughing.  
“We are awful liars; this is going to be a long week.”  
“That is an understatement.” He pulled me back against his chest and gave me a short peck before adding  
“Now let’s get up, we have to get to filming, plus you dad makes the best pancakes. I can smell them from here.”  
So, the two of us got out of bed and made our way downstairs. My dad is sitting there with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him.  
“Hi boy’s, how did you sleep?” He said while looking over at us with a small smile.  
“Good, how have you been Mr. Brock?” Sam replied politely. It’s funny seeing Sam act like this. I guess I didn’t really think about the fact that this is kind of like a “meet the parents” thing. But I guess it’s more of a re-meet the parents.  
“I’ve been very good, thanks for asking.” (I so sorry this is so cringy.)  
“But if you don’t mind me asking, are you feeling well? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this calm, or proper.” I guess I’m not the only one who noticed. I can see the panic wash over Sam’s face at his statement. I started laughing. I can’t help it, this is just to funny. Sam sends me a death glare.  
“Uhhh, yup I am perfectly fine. I’m just trying to be polite.” He said it almost like a question, and that just made me laugh even harder.  
“You good Colby?” Jake asks coming downstairs.  
“Mhmm, I am fine.” I laughed out as I climbed off the floor. Once I’m standing again Sam elbows me in the gut. Not hard, in a friendly, joking way.  
The four of us ate breakfast with my parents. Sam gave up on the trying to be overly polite thing, Jake mas making faces out of his food while Corey laughed at it. It was nice, I could almost forget that in a few days Jake and Corey will be heading back to LA and Sam, Kat, and I will be having a super stressful conversation with my parents.  
After breakfast the four of us got showered and changed. I gave my parents some goodbye hugs promising we would be back in a couple days, and we are off.  
The four of us get in the car and head off to go film. It ends up being a really long day of filming and screaming. We all agreed that this trip was going to be more of a sight seeing trip, instead of a scare our selves half to death and screw up our sleep schedules trip.  
Plus, we told Sam’s parents that we would go out to dinner with them tonight. So, at about 5 PM the four of us are getting back in the rental car and making our way to Sam’s childhood home.  
I guess it’s my turn to be overly awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> They said it! Yay.  
> Here's some awkward boi content for ya'll.  
> Sorry the chapter is so short.  
> Thanks for all the support, it honestly means so much.  
> I hope you have a nice night.  
> Love ya'll.  
> Sincerely,  
> Potatoto


	19. Not A Chapter

Heyo,  
Sorry about this but I really want to give you guys a full chapter, so there is no new chapter tonight. But I promise that tomorrow’s chapter will be a long one. I'm so sorry, I feel really bad about it. I know the recent chapters have all been really short and I don't want to keep giving you guys short low-quality chapters, so I might switch over to posting every other day. Not completely sure about it yet, but it might happen. Anyways, I'm sorry that there isn't a chapter for tonight.  
But I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Have a good night.  
Love ya'll.  
Sincerely,  
Potatoto


End file.
